galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cayla Wallace (D8)
Cayla Wallace, nee Martinez is a character from Allen Knott's Battlestar Leonidas - Series. She is marriage to Admiral Arthur Wallace. Cayla was born on Tauron on Monday, Martius 3, 1975 and move to Aquaria shortly before attended Aquaria Military Academy - High School where she met her future husband. Cayla and Arthur have one daughter name Angel who is eight years old. She is Arthur first wives they have been marriage for eight years now and be together for twelve years and because of this she have more power over the household than the other wives. She and Arthur marriage at seventeen what Aquaria's law allow because of Arthur's Military service and Cayla been pregnant. Cayla is currently 25 years old three month removed from her 25 birthday. Background Cayla was born on Tauron to Josef and Jolanda Martinez. Josef was a member of the Ha'la'tha. Josef was send to Aquaria in an attempt to extend the Ha'la'tha onto that colony. Cayla went with her parents; Jolando sent her to AMAHS in the hope of give her daughter a better life than what Jolanda had. During her freshman year Cayla start to develop and her father because sexual attract to her. Result in Cayla been save by Arthur who kill her father this should has result in the Ha'la'tha killing Arthur, however after learning of the reason the Ha'la'tha did do anything to Arthur. However Cayla's mother couldn't take what happen and kill herself leave Cayla just with Arthur and a girl name Guinevere as her family. Relationship with Arthur Cayla relationship with Arthur begins at AMAHS during their freshman year along with Meredith 'Guinevere' Raskoph who also dated Arthur during his time at AMAHS. Guinevere was Cayla best friend during her time and the three seem happy. Cayla would later says, “I never expect to be the first wives just the second.” However during her senior year she realize that she was pregnant while she and Arthur was happy it cause Arthur relationship with Guinevere to collapse result in a break up between this two right before their freshman year at Picon Fleet Academy. Cayla was surprises to learn that Arthur would not break up with her like Cayla thought. Cayla would later marry Arthur eight years B.O.H. and give birth to their daughter Angel. These events during her relationship with Arthur make Cayla even more loyal to Arthur than before. Personality Cayla is a good person even with everything she has face during her live. She takes strength from having Arthur with her says, "He has been thought more than I have." She is Arthur most trusted wives and have a complete understand of his reasons and plan for Operation Downfall. She like him is a strong leader and run the household during the time when Arthur is not there and some would says even when Arthur is there. She loves Arthur so much that she doesn't mind him having lover. She also understand his reason for been a womanizer even those she sometimes do think he enjoy it a little bit more than what he says he does. Because of her parent who was member of the Ha'la'tha she used that attachment to kept her family safe. From Arthur conversion with Shannon Adama it seems to suggest that Cayla favorite thing to do is too go shopping. ''Note'' Images are of a friend of Allen Knott. Please do not use them unless you have his permission. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilans Category:Female Category:Stub-Working on it Category:Wallace Family